starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Cecil's Moon
Cecil’s Moon is a small planet located on the Mid Rim, near Ansion. The planet is inhabitable by humans and most other species of the galaxy. It has a warm, temperate climate and two arctic poles. The name Cecil’s Moon is a bit of a misnomer; it is not a moon but rather a small planet. It is a little smaller than our Earth and because of this, the gravity is a little less than on Earth. However, it is large enough to support an atmosphere. The native animals include large spiders, some large harmless herbivores and a few smaller predators. The flora is very tame with only a few of the native plants known to be poisonous. The population is incredibly small and so there is no pollution to speak of on the planet. Though the population is incredibly small, Cecil’s Moon produces an enormous amount of food because it’s soil is ideal for growing all sorts of crops. Therefore, food and water make up the planet’s primary exports. History Old Republic Not much is known about Cecil’s Moon during the Galactic Republic. It is thought that it was once inhabited by a native species that has long since died out. Only a few scattered ruins exist from this time period. It is also unknown if this planet ever belonged to the Galactic Republic and was lost among the billions of star systems that the old government controlled. Galactic Empire Cecil’s Moon was completely uninhabited when Cecil Tellyn and his followers (the Eden Alliance) found it. The vast savannahs of the planet were perfectly suited to farming and the Eden Alliance began to set up farms on the planet to support the Rebel Alliance. The farms grew larger and a large base was built on the surface with a powerful shield generator protecting it from orbital bombardment. The main city of the planet grew up around this base with the farms surrounding it on the outskirts of the city. During this time, Gargolus and his warships attacked the planet. The planet’s main defenses were foot soldiers during this attack and they managed to repulse Gargolus’ forces. After Gargolus was defeated, the planet was relatively peaceful for many years. The peace was interrupted by the Empire who sought to wipe out the colonists. The Eden Alliance was forced to abandon the planet and take to the stars in search of a new home world. Ironically, their search ended where it began. Thanks to a deal the Eden Alliance made with Grand Admiral Thrawn, as well as a clever virus written by Garrett G. Granth and Saba J'onoats, Cecil’s Moon was wiped off of every star chart in the galaxy and was lost in the shuffle for the Empire. Cecil’s Moon seemed safe. GAIT But peace never lasts. GAIT – a biomechanical creature of unknown origin – was determined to conquer the galaxy and she started her terror at Cecil’s Moon. The planet was soon over run with huge biomechanical spiders, forged from the native web spinners of the planet and joined with GAIT’s biotechnology. Though the spiders and Gait were finally defeated, the planet acquired some deep scars that never healed. New Republic The planet does not officially belong to any government, though Cecil ensures that some foodstuffs still get through to the fledgling New Republic. The planet is also still completely hidden from all star charts, thanks to the virus, which is still circulating throughout the galaxy. Category:Featured ArticleCategory:Mid Rim planets